The Story of Us
by NikkiB1973
Summary: A re-write of one of my old stories. Thought I would post for Father's day. We all love daddy Jake, right?
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Us**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter One-Babysitting**

Jacob Black was exhausted. He was a strong man; 6ft 7inches tall and with a muscular physique to die for. He had faced adversity in his lifetime and come out triumphant on the other side. He was also a werewolf with super healing abilities. So why was he so worn out? What superhuman creature had reduced Jacob Black to a quivering mess? The answer was making a rather loud wailing noise from the next room. It was then joined in stereo from an adjoining bedroom. Jacob put his hands over his ears. It did not block out the sound. He was going to have to jump right in and face the music.

Jacob Black was twenty five years old and a father twice over. Since he had married the love of his life Bella Swan, now Bella Black, life had been good. After his first child was born he could not have been happier. What he was not expecting was Bella to proudly tell him that he was going to be a father again almost as soon as the first was born.

Bella had taken to parenthood like a duck to water. She breezed through managing both the new baby and the toddler. Jacob had looked after one or the other on his own, but never the two together. Bella had been invited on a girl's night out with her old high school friends. At first she had refused to go but Jacob had been insistent that she have a break. "Go, have fun. I can look after both of the kids. How hard can it be?" He had declared nonchalantly.

A sly smile had appeared on Bella's face at that remark. "Are you sure?"

Jacob had nodded and assured her that it would be as easy as breathing. He regretted it now. What a stupid statement to make? It was not easy, tonight had been downright exhausting. He thought he had got them both to bed but the baby was crying again and this in turn had set the toddler off. "Time to man up and deal." Jacob thought to himself.

His almost two year old daughter, Sarah, had crawled out of her bed after being disturbed by his baby son, Harley. "Dadda, wha' arly doin? I wanna stay wiv you." Tears were streaming down her face and she reached out her arms in order to be picked up. Jacob obliged instantly. Jacob was a sucker for his daughter. She had learned early that Mommy said no and Daddy always said yes.

The baby's cries got louder. "What can be wrong with him now do you think, huh Sarah?" Jacob asked rhetorically.

"When 'arly cry mommy always change ' is dipper."Sarah said, trying to be helpful.

Jacob suppressed the urge to smile. His daughter's attempts at speech often made him laugh. She was so adorable. When she wasn't throwing a strop that is. He carried her in his arms and entered Harley's room. His small son was lying on his back, legs and arms waving in the air. His little face was red and streaked with tears. Jacob gently put Sarah down and peered in at his son. He tested the boy's diaper and sure enough it was wet. His son could pee for America. This was the third time that he needed changing. How did Bella cope with this day in and day out? Work was a breeze compared to this.

He lifted his little son up in his strong arms and placed him on the changing mat. Sarah had toddled off and automatically brought him over the new diaper and talc. Bella obviously had her well trained. How come he never got the same results when he wanted Sarah to do anything? He filed that question away to ask Bella at a later date.

He took Harley's old diaper off and cleaned him up. He had just put on some cream when Harley decided to christen Jacob by peeing before he had time to put on the new one. Sarah put her hands over her mouth and giggled. "Arly pee pee!"

"He certainly did." Jacob replied ruefully. His second attempt at changing his son was more fruitful. It was now time for Harley to have another bottle. With Sarah holding on tightly to his jeans, thumb in mouth, Jacob picked up Harley and walked into the living room to warm up the bottle. His son certainly had a healthy appetite. Jacob could not figure out how Harley could drink so much milk. It did not occur to him that his son took after himself.

Jacob sat down on the sofa with Sarah by his side as he fed Harley the bottle. His son sucked greedily on the teat. Jacob's eyes grew heavy. He glanced over at Sarah who had fallen asleep leaning against his side. He tried to keep his own eyes open as Harley continued to drink, but he was so exhausted that sleep caught up with him.

That's how Bella found them. All in a heap on the sofa, fast asleep. She had never seen anything so sweet. She pulled out her phone and took a quick snapshot of the scene to show Jacob in the morning. Bella knew she had the best little family in the world.

**A/N-I wrote this story years ago. Thought I would re-post it for father's day. It was the first chapter of a little story about Jake, Bella and their two adorable children! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of Us**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews on this little story. Nikki :)**

**Chapter 2-A Day at the Beach**

Jacob was enjoying some free time working on his latest project. He was knee deep in oil and car parts. He was so engrossed in his endeavor that he did not hear the quiet little pit pat of small feet entering the garage.

"Daddy." Bellowed his young daughter, Sarah. The shock of her voice made Jacob jump which resulted in him hitting his head on the open hood of the car.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his head and looked down at the three year old. For some reason Sarah had a habit of shouting rather than speaking. When you asked her a question she would yell the answer back at you. When he had queried this with Bella she had assured him that Sarah would grow out of it. 'How long would that be?' Jacob wondered to himself. His super werewolf induced hearing made the sound three times as loud.

"Mommy wants you in. We are going to the beach." His daughter shouted and held up a bucket and spade in readiness for her trip.

"I will be in soon." Jacob promised. "Tell Mommy to come out front with Harley and I will pack the car."

"OKAY." Jacob winced at her reply and closed the hood of the car. He sighed, he missed working on cars. His daily job and life in general prevented him from indulging in his hobby. Still, life with Bella and the kids more than made up for it.

An hour later they were all assembled on the beach. Most of the pack were there with their own offspring. Charlie and Billy were off by themselves like two old bachelors moaning about the youth of today. A big bonfire was being assembled by the younger members of the wolf pack. This had become a regular occurrence. Sam wanted the families to stay close and bond. Everyone had agreed immediately, any excuse for relaxing and eating lots of food.

Jacob watched as Bella struggled across the sand trying to juggle a mountain of food that she had spent the morning preparing. As much as she loved cooking it was getting increasingly difficult to keep up with the gargantuan appetites of the wolves. Jacob had assured her that they all loved her but Bella continuously tried to impress everyone by cooking complicated exotic appetizers. This was beginning to get up Emily's nose as she had been the original pack mother and cook. Bella's food was so good that Emily's efforts were being ignored and she had become snappy towards Bella.

It was a rare day of sunshine on First beach. All the kids were playing on the sand. Jacob watched his son Harley. He was now coming up to two years old. As Sarah was such a dominating personality, Harley often found it hard to get his voice heard. Whenever he opened his mouth Sarah would talk for him. This would frustrate Harley who would then start to tantrum. Bella usually rolled her eyes at this and would remind Jacob of his young self. She would poke out her bottom lip in a pout and let tears well up in her eyes. "I did not do that." Jacob would deny, but deep down he knew Bella had the impression down pat.

Harley had just built a little sand castle. He looked immensely proud of himself. But as usual Sarah appeared out of nowhere and laughed at his efforts and destroyed it within seconds. Harley's bottom lip poked out and the tears started. Soon his wails could be heard above the noise of the gathered crowd.

Jacob went over to him and picked him up. He patted Harley on the back and glared down at his daughter. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" She yelled up at him.

"I am not deaf Sarah. Don't shout." Jacob reminded her.

Sarah glared right back at him. "Arly is stupid. His sand castle is stupid. Noah said so." She stood with her hands on her hips; a little replica of Bella when she was angry.

Jacob sighed in frustration. Of course, Noah! Quil's son was just like his father. Sarah followed four year old Noah around like he was god. She would quote on a daily basis everything that Noah said.

Bella came up beside him and took Harley from him. "Who does Noah remind you of?" She whispered.

"Quil." He replied straight away."Like father, like son."

"Speaking of like father like son?" Bella pointed at Harley's expression. Jacob laughed and flung his arm around his wife, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Let's eat." She said.

"I could not have put it better myself." Jacob followed Bella to the huge pile of food. Life could not get better than this.

**A/N-I love the wolf pack. Please read and tell me what you think. Part 2 of the beach coming up soon! Have you ever written something years ago and thought I could have done that better, LOL ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story of Us**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**

**Chapter 3-Jealousy**

Everyone was sitting around the bonfire in a small circle. The light from the fire threw shadows across the gathered crowd. Jacob was sitting off to the side with his arm around his wife; Bella rested her head on his shoulder. Harley lay across her lap fast asleep. His mouth would sometimes pucker up in his sleep and a small bit of dribble was leaking out of the corner. Bella wiped it away with a tissue and sighed. She had a beautiful family. She gazed around looking for her daughter. She was nowhere to be seen.

Bella nudged Jacob. "Where's Sarah? I can't see her."

Jacob scanned the crowd momentarily. His enhanced werewolf sight caught what his wife's could not. Sarah and Noah were huddled together behind Charlie and Billy. They had a bucket with them and it looked like they were about to soak the old men with water. "SARAH." Jacob yelled.

They all heard a surprised squeal. The water that Sarah and Noah had been about to throw landed over themselves as Jacob's shout had startled the mischievous pair. Charlie and Billy turned in their seats and saw the handiwork of the two trouble makers. They bellowed out a laugh and everyone joined in. Sarah went bright red, pushed past Noah, and ran off towards her parents.

Sarah stomped over to her father and stamped her foot. "I hate you Daddy." She said loudly. Jacob tried to stifle a chuckle. She looked so much like Bella when she was angry that it brought back memories of his own escapades.

Bella shushed her daughter. "Don't speak so loudly, sweetie. You should not have been throwing water over your grandfather. That's naughty."

"Noah said..."

Jacob rolled his eyes. Here we go 'Noah said'. Trust Quil to produce a clone of himself. He glanced over in Quils direction. Quil waved at him and raised both thumbs in the air. Noah was being patted on the back by his father. Jacob sighed, how was he to teach Sarah right from wrong when she was constantly being shown the opposite by Quils offspring.

"I don't care what Noah said. I am in charge and you do as you are told young lady." Jacob finally said.

Bella held out her arms to her errant daughter. Sarah came and sat down by her mother's side. She looked down at Harley. Ugh why did he always get to sleep on Mummy's lap? A feeling of jealousy built up in Sarah. She suddenly shoved Harley really hard. He rolled off Bella's lap and landed in a heap on the sand. His cries echoed in the night.

Jacob looked at Sarah in fury. "How could you do that to Harley? What is wrong with you?" Jacob yelled at his tiny daughter.

"I hate you. I hate stupid 'arley an' I hate bonfires." Sarah shrieked back at him.

Bella picked up Harley and dusted him down. She inspected him over for damage. He was okay, just a bit stunned. Bella handed him over to Jacob. She took Sarah's hand and pulled her upright. "I am taking Sarah home."She declared.

"Bells..."Jacob started to protest.

"No. I think it is for the best. I want to get to the bottom of her behavior. You stay, keep Harley with you and I will have a girl to girl talk with madam here." Sarah stared mutinously at her feet.

Bella stayed silent on the drive home. Sarah hung her head. She knew that she was in trouble, but she was so tired of Harley getting all the attention. Stupid boy. All he did was walk about and make silly noises. Noah said that Harley was the favorite because he was a boy, he knew this because he was the most thought of in his house. Tears welled in her eyes. She missed being daddy's little girl. All he was interested in now was Harley.

Bella parked the car and sighed as she observed her young daughter. She had an inkling what was troubling her and was wondering about the best way to tackle it. They both exited the car. Bella swept Sarah up into her arms and planted a big kiss on her cheek. "Hey baby girl. Are you going to tell silly old mommy here what the matter is?"She crooned.

As they entered their home Sarah dug her head into her mother's shoulder. "I'm sorry mommy. "She mumbled.

Bella stroked her daughter's long hair. It was sleek and black like her father's. Sarah looked so much like him. "I know you are sweetheart. Can you tell me why you did that to Harley tonight? You have not been very nice to him all day."

Sarah took a big gulp of air and it all poured out. "Daddy don' like me no more. All he does is play wiv 'arley."

Bella put her hands on Sarah's little face. "Daddy loves you as much as Harley. So do I! Remember Harley is still very much like a baby. He needs our care and attention. He is not a clever big girl like you. He needs his big sister to love and teach him things. Can you do that baby girl?"Bella asked.

Sarah felt very ashamed of herself. "Yes mommy. I promise." She vowed.

Bella hugged her daughter tightly. "Thank you. Daddy and Harley will be pleased. "

An hour later Jacob and Harley arrived home. He was nearly bowled over by Sarah. She clung to his legs and kept saying. "Sorry daddy. Sorry 'arley."

Jacob swung her up in his muscular arms. "It's okay honey. Harley is happy too that you said sorry."

Harley gave out a big chuckle and held his arms out to be picked up too. Jacob hauled him up in his spare arm and Bella came over and joined in the big group hug. Jacob loved his family, especially like this.

_**A/N-They are all so sweet. Please review if you like them too.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story of Us**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N-thank you very much for the lovely reviews on this little story. Nikki :) **

**Chapter 4-First Day Blues**

"Backpack?"

"Check."

"Pencil case?"

"Check."

"Uniform?"

"Check."

Bella sat down on Sarah's bed after going through a short check list with her daughter about the items she would need on her first day of school. She had been run off her feet all day at work and was feeling physically tired. Emily had been watching Harley and Sarah for her and Jacob while they were at work. Sometimes Bella wondered how Emily managed to cope with both her own three children and Bella's too. But she was forever grateful.

She playfully ruffled Sarah's hair. As soon as Sarah turned five she had decided that she was now a little lady. Gone were the dungarees and tomboyish outfits and in came girly dresses and pink; lots and lots of pink. She had begged Jacob to paint her room a bright shade of this color. He had protested at first, but Sarah had thrown her biggest strop ever and, as usual, her dad had caved in to her demands. Bella had not been pleased at the time, but by then the damage was done.

"Mommy don't mess with my hair."Sarah said in a loud voice. Bella had hoped that Sarah would have grown out of her tendency to shout rather than talk, but so far this did not seem to be happening. She was worried that the teachers would think Sarah was talking loudly on purpose. Another thing to remember, talk to the teacher! Bella added it to the list.

"Come on sweetie, let's see what I can rustle up for dinner." Bella pulled Sarah up by the hand.

Harley was in the living room coloring in a picture of a car. Bella laughed to herself, he was definitely a Jacob clone. She knelt down beside her small son and praised him for his work. He gave her a big toothy grin. Yes, her son looked very much like his dad. Behind her back Sarah poked her tongue out at Harley and waggled her fingers behind her ears. Easy tears welled up in Harley's eyes.

"Mommy Sary make faces at meeee!"Harley started to sob.

"Sarah for goodness sake can't you stop tormenting your brother for five minutes?" Bella said in exasperation.

A mutinous look crossed her daughter's face. An argument was about to start and Bella was too weary to have it. She gave a big sigh and turned her back on Sarah and picked Harley up. "It's okay little one. Sarah is sorry, aren't you?" She glared challengingly at her daughter.

Sarah stared back, dying to rebel, but something in her mom's eyes stopped her and she gave in. "Sorry Arley." She mumbled. Bella smiled and patted her on the head.

* * *

The next day Bella left early for work. Jacob was dropping Harley off at Emily's and then would go on to take Sarah for her first day at kindergarten. She was dressed in her uniform with her back pack all ready and packed. Jacob could not believe his first born was ready to start school. "All ready?"He asked.

"Yes daddy. " She yelled up at him. Jacob winced. He would be so glad when she grew out of this shouting phase.

"Remember Sarah to keep your voice down. The teacher won't like you talking so loud."

Sarah crossed her arms. She was getting tired of people telling her not to shout. How else were people supposed to hear her? Silly daddy. What did he know? Noah had said all grown ups were stupid and Sarah was beginning to believe him.

Jacob and Sarah arrived at her new school. He looked her over and checked again that she had everything. He hunkered down and put his hands on her shoulders. "Have a good day Sarah. Remember if you are worried about anything ask one of the teachers."

Sarah suddenly felt scared. She looked around at all the other young children. They seemed to know each other. She did not see anyone she recognized. She leant against Jacob and buried her face in his chest. "I don't wanna go daddy." She sniffed, trying to hold back her tears.

Jacob hugged her back. "You will be alright Sarah. Mommy will be here to pick you up, okay."

Sarah took a deep breath and with many a backward glance headed into the school.

_**A/N-How will Sarah's first day go? Coming up next!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Story of Us**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews on this little story. Nikki :) **

**Chapter 5-The Certificate**

Bella waited at the gates of the school for Sarah to appear. She had been socialising with the other mothers and already made some nice acquaintances. The bell finally went and a tide of small children raced out of the building. Bella looked around frantically for Sarah. She twisted around when she felt a small tug on the back of her coat. Sarah was standing behind her with a big grin on her face. She was waving a certificate up at her mother.

"What's this?" Bella asked.

"I gotta certificate for staying still during story time." Sarah yelled up at her.

"That's great sweetie. Wait until daddy hears about this. I'll put it up on display when we get home. Did you make any friends today?"

Sarah hung her head and scuffed her new shoes along the floor. "No." She said, "They all said I talk too loud and they thought I was bossy."

Bella bent down and reached out to stroke her daughter's hair. "Don't worry baby girl. It took me a while to make friends when I was your age. It will work out in time."

"Really?"

Bella smiled. "Yes really. Come on we've got to collect Harley from Emily's."

* * *

Sarah had proudly shown off her certificate to everyone she came across. She had insisted on being allowed to telephone Noah to inform him of her success. He had been less than impressed. As Sarah hung off every word that he said it had dampened her enthusiasm.

"Certificates are for babies." Noah said cockily.

"Arley never got a certificate for anything ever and he's a baby." Sarah tried to defend her prize.

"Harley is not a baby, he's a toddler. Look I've got to go. Joseph is waiting for me." Noah replied impatiently.

"Who's Joseph?" Sarah asked.

"A friend from school. I can't hang around with you all the time. I'll see you later... maybe."

The phone went dead. Sarah felt like crying. Not only did the kids at school not want to hang around with her but now Noah did not want to either. Sarah looked at the certificate that she had been so pleased with earlier. Noah was right, it was stupid. In a fit of temper she ripped it into pieces. This set her off crying and she ran into her room and slammed the door.

* * *

Harley had been watching his sister. He was proud of her. He had never been given a certificate. He walked over and picked up the pieces of paper. He would fix this. He would try to sticky tape the torn bits and give them back to Sarah so she would smile again. Harley found the tape and proceeded to stick it all back together. Unfortunately he was finding it hard to do and he was getting more tape stuck to him then the paper.

Jacob was out in the garage tinkering with his latest project. He heard the tiny steps of his son toddling along the hard floor. He turned and saw that Harley was holding up a mass of paper. He looked anxious.

"Daddy it won' fix." He whined.

"What are you trying to do son?" Jacob inquired.

"Sary tore it. Wanna fix it an' make her smile." Harley said in response.

Jacob took the ruined certificate from Harley. After studying it Jacob knew that it was beyond fixing. He was touched that his son wanted to make his sister happy. Jacob knew that Sarah had not had the best start to school life. He suddenly had an idea. He hunkered down so he was more on Harley's level and whispered the suggestion to him. After hearing his Dad's idea, Harley beamed. This would make Sarah smile again.

* * *

Sarah was lying on her bed feeling very sorry for herself. A knock at her door made her jump. "Who is it?" She said loudly.

"Arley." Came her brothers muffled voice.

"Go away!"

"I got somfin'." Harley tried again.

"This better be good Arley or else." Sarah rose from her bed and stomped over to the door and opened it.

There stood a grinning Harley holding a big sheet of paper. Sarah looked at it and tears immediately sprang into her eyes. It read 'WORLD'S BEST SISTER.' He had drawn a stick figure with long hair and an arrow pointing to the words. "For you." He babbled as he held it out to her.

Sarah took the certificate and placed it carefully on the floor, she then pulled Harley into a big hug and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "You are the world's best bro. Do you know that?"

Harley nodded enthusiastically. He did know that. Jacob poked his head into the room. "Everything okay in here guys?" He asked.

"Yes daddy." They chorused together and burst into giggles as they realized they had said it at the same time.

"Great!" Jacob knew he had the best kids anyone could ask for. He swept them both up into a bear hug and informed them it was time for dinner.

_**A/N-I love little Harley! Do you?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Story of Us**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. I appreciate them so much. Nikki :)**

**Chapter 6-Tales**

Harley and Sarah were sitting on First Beach beside their parents. They were both wrapped up in a thick blanket to ward off the cold. It was the annual beach cook out of the Quileute tribe. They had sat enthralled as Grandpa Billy wove magical tales about the tribe's history. Harley had been most taken with the story of the spirit warriors. Images came in to his mind of brave men turning into wolves to protect the members of the tribe. His grandpa was a wonderful storyteller and he was determined to get him to tell the stories again.

He shook off the blanket and walked over to where Billy was sitting. His Grandfather seemed preoccupied as he was staring into the flames of the bonfire which had been lit as evening drew in. Maybe he was cold. Harley, being the thoughtful boy he was, retrieved his blanket and held it out to Billy. "Grandpa do you wanna have my blanket?"

Billy turned his wise eyes onto his little grandson. He was touched that the little boy had thought to ask. He was so like Jacob in every way, from looks to demeanor. "Thank you Harley that is very kind of you."

Harley grinned at the praise. "Grandpa can you tell story again." He asked.

Billy chuckled. "Which one?"

"The wolfy one." He replied.

Billy nodded at him and held out his arms for the little boy to climb onto his lap. Billy made sure he was covered in the blanket too and started to tell the youngster about his ancestor's battles with the cold ones. Jacob could hear his father from where he was sitting. He watched Harley listening intently to his father's hypnotic voice. A lump came into his throat at the scene. It was something Jacob used to do when he was Harley's age. He would listen to the tales and then act them out with Quil and Embry the next day. They would pretend to be wolves chasing the cold ones.

Bella saw an unhappy expression cross her husband's face. She reached out for his hand and he turned to her as he felt her touch. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Dad is telling Harley about the wolves and the cold ones." He said flatly.

Bella knew what was going through his mind. He was worried that Harley would one day have to endure the change like Jacob and the other members of the pack. "It won't happen to him Jake, I am sure of it."

"I hope not. I want our kid's lives to be free of all this supernatural stuff. I couldn't bear it if..." Jacob stopped talking and looked sadly at Bella.

"The Cullen's have promised never to come back Jake. They know it was their constant presence that influenced the change. I know you do not trust them but I do. Carlisle is an honorable man and will keep to his word. As for the nomads they do not stay long enough in one area to matter." Bella tried to reassure him.

Jacob reached out and stroked Bella's hair. He loved his wife and family so much. He just wanted to keep them all safe. He glanced down at Sarah. She had fallen asleep wrapped up snugly in her blanket. Ever since Harley had made her the certificate Sarah had been making a special effort to be nicer to her brother. It made for a more peaceful household.

"I think we need to get this sleepyhead home and steal our son away from Grandpa otherwise we will be here all night."Jacob smiled over at Harley, whose eyes were also beginning to droop, as Billy came to the end of his stories.

Bella stood up and brushed sand off her jeans. "You take madam there and I will carry Harley."

Jacob nodded and gently picked up Sarah so as not to disturb her. He watched as Bella did the same with Harley and they both made their way to the parked truck. They carefully deposited their sleeping offspring inside the vehicle and proceeded to drive home. Jacob would then return and collect his father and take him home afterwards.

* * *

The next day Jacob was at work and Bella was making lunch in the kitchen. Harley and Sarah were sitting at the table drawing. Harley was making a wolf mask. The idea had come to him that morning after remembering his Grandpa's tales about them. He tried to color carefully within the lines and oddly enough had chosen to use the brown crayon. Harley had trouble using scissors so he asked Sarah to cut it out for him.

"Sary do you like my wolfy?" He asked.

Sarah gave him an exasperated look. "You can be such a dork sometimes 'arley."

Harley's lower lip poked out. He was always looking for Sarah's approval and she rarely gave it. A twinge of guilt crept into her mind. She pictured Harley showing her the replacement certificate he had made her. She did an about turn. "I'm sorry 'arley. Yes I like your wolf. Let's make one for me and we can play with them and pretend to be real wolves."

Harley beamed back at her. They settled back down and started on their project. When Bella served up lunch she was surprised to see them still hard at work. She took a close look at what they were doing and was quite proud of them for their efforts. She picked up Harley's wolf mask. He had colored it in a russet brown color. That was exactly the color of Jacob's spirit wolf. How strange that Harley had chosen that particular shade for his pretend wolf? Bella thought to herself.

Bella gazed at her son. Remnants of the conversation she had with Jacob the night before stirred in her mind. Even though she had tried to reassure him that their children would not have the same fate Bella still lived with her own silent fear. Harley was like a carbon copy of Jacob and Sarah, would she be affected like Leah had been? The thought made Bella feel queasy. She grabbed hold of the table to steady herself.

"You okay mommy?"Harley asked her with his mouth full of food.

"Yes sweetie. Carry on eating and please remember to close your mouth while you're chewing." She said absently.

Bella collected the empty plates after the two youngsters had eaten and took them to the sink to wash up. She pondered what to do as she automatically went about her task. Jacob's worries about the situation had brought her own to the surface. Surely there was a way to guarantee that this generation would not be pulled into the same fate as theirs. She needed to discuss this properly with Jake; no more hiding from the issue.

In the background the sounds of growling and snarling could be heard. Bella turned around to observe her children playing. Sarah had also made a wolf mask but she had colored hers in bright pink. Bella chuckled to herself in amusement. If Sarah was a wolf like Leah she would be seen for miles around like a beacon, being bright pink. The thought sobered Bella again and her mood darkened. She needed to speak to Jacob badly. She glanced at the clock, he would not be home for another two hours. Bella sighed and continued to clean up the kitchen.

* * *

Jacob arrived home to find two little wolves stalking him. As he entered the front door Harley attacked him from behind, growling loudly. Sarah tackled him from the front trying to make the same sound but hers came out more like a squealing noise. They bundled their dad together and Jacob pretended to fall down under their sustained attack. They all rolled about laughing. Bella smiled at their antics.

"Do you like our mask's daddy?"Sarah asked loudly.

"Yes, they are very good. Why did you choose pink for yours though? I have never seen one that color before." Jacob said.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "Because I am a girl wolf daddy, duh!"

Harley held up his own mask trying to get some attention too. "Daddy like mine?"He whined.

Jacob picked his small son up and took a closer look. The same thoughts that ran through his wife's mind earlier sprang into his own. They had always been able to read each other like a book. Jacob stared over at his wife and she nodded at him. He knew that they needed to have a long talk. "I love your mask son. It's great like your sister's."

Harley beamed with pride. Sarah was frowning. Wasn't hers the best? Harley's was a boring brown colour not like her lovely pink. She was about to protest when she remembered that she was supposed to be being nicer to Harley. So Sarah reigned in her jealousy and verbally agreed with her dad.

"Yes. Harley your mask is the best." She pronounced. Harley's smile widened even further if that was possible. He still idolized Sarah and her opinion could make or break his mood.

Jacob bent down and scooped Sarah up in his free arm. "Come on you two. Your daddy is starving. Let's go eat and feed our hungry wolf stomachs."

* * *

Later on that evening after the kids were asleep in bed Jacob and Bella were relaxing in front of an open fire. They had been discussing their fears for the last hour and had been going around in circles. There seemed to be no immediate solution to their concerns.

"Has anyone else in the pack expressed any fears?"Bella asked.

"Yes all of us who have kids. The most concerned is Sam, you remember what it was like for him being alone when he phased and because of Emily. Quil has mentioned it but he likes being a wolf and Noah well, he is just like him." Jacob stared into the glowing embers of the fire.

Bella laid her head on his chest, there did not seem to be any guarantees. She understood that Jacob did not like being what he was but she also knew that he was the strongest and bravest man she had ever come across. "I don't think we can prevent it happening again Jake. But we can be better prepared for it so we can support our kids better than what you all experienced. I think you should call a tribal meeting of all the elders and pack members to discuss the way forward."

Jacob gazed at his wife in wonder. An intense feeling of love coursed through him. Whatever he had been through in his life, having Bella here, supporting him was the best feeling ever. He bent down and kissed her softly. "Thanks honey. I will do that in the morning."

The decision being made they both settled back in front of the fire and enjoyed just being together.

_**A/N-Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Story of Us**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N-thank you all for the kind reviews. Nikki :)**

**Chapter 7-Storms**

Lightning crashed and thunder resounded throughout the Black's house. Sarah was huddled under her duvet with a torch illuminating her temporary hideaway. She hated storms and had always been scared to be left alone. But as she grew older she felt silly running to her parents every time one occurred, so she would do this, hide and wait it out.

The creaking of her bedroom door startled her and she poked her head out from under the covers. Harley was making his way over to her bed. He was holding his wolf mask that he had made the day before. He carried it everywhere with him. Sarah rolled her eyes and shone the torch in his face. Harley blinked rapidly in the sudden light.

"What do you want 'arley?"Sarah asked.

"I don' like storms Sary." He replied, hugging the wolf mask to him.

"Go to mom and dad then." Sarah snapped.

"I wanna stay wiv you."Harley whined.

Sarah sighed in annoyance. This was also another regular occurrence when a storm hit La Push, Harley would always come to her and not their parents. She pushed the duvet to one side and Harley crawled in beside her. They lay next to each other in silence for awhile, listening to the rain lashing against the window pane. The torch threw shadows across the room.

A particularly loud roll of thunder had them both scurrying under the covers. The torch fell out of Sarah's hand and rolled onto the floor. The light went out and Sarah screamed in shock at the sudden darkness, which in turn caused Harley to cry out. A few seconds later a loud bang made them both jump again as the bedroom door flew open.

"What's wrong?" Jacob turned on a switch and the room was suddenly illuminated with a bright light.

"Daddy!" Sarah leapt out of the bed followed closely by Harley. Jacob bent down and scooped both of them into his arms.

"Were you scared Sarah?"Jacob asked his daughter as she tried to hold back tears.

Sarah just nodded. Harley buried his face in his father's shoulder. Jacob carried the two children into the living room. He placed them both on the sofa and sat between them. Harley made his way onto his lap and Sarah pressed herself into his side. They were both comforted by his presence.

"You know when I was young I was scared of storms too."Jacob revealed.

Sarah looked up at her tall, strong father and frowned. "You're too big to be scared. Don't lie daddy."

Jacob chuckled at her words. "I wasn't always this big. Your mother was taller than me when I was Harley's age."

Harley's mouth opened in surprise. "Mommy was bigger?"

Jacob nodded at his small son. "Yes, I was three when I first met your mommy."

Sarah still looked disbelieving. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes it's true. Your mommy came to visit with Grandpa Charlie, and she was five years old when I first met her." Jacob informed them.

"Mommy was bigger?" Harley asked again. He could not imagine his mommy could ever have been taller than his daddy. She was so much smaller. He gazed at Jacob in awe.

"Yes she was Harley. At that age when girls are a bit older they can be taller than the boys who are younger." Jacob ruffled Harley's hair playfully.

"Can you tell us a story daddy about you and mommy when you was little?" Sarah asked.

Jacob smiled. "Of course, if you like." He knew it would distract them from the raging storm. Ever since they had started talking, both of the children had forgotten their fear.

"I'll tell you about the time I made mud pies and your mommy helped me..." Jacob told them a story of his first meeting with Bella. It brought back happy memories of his childhood and he became lost in images of a young Bella covered in mud.

Before long the two youngsters eyes started to droop as Jacob's tale came to an end. The storm which had so scared them had burnt itself out. Jacob carefully lifted each child individually and put them in their own beds. He then returned to his own room.

Bella opened her eyes when her husband entered their room. "Hey Jake are the kids okay? I was going to join you all but I did not want to disturb your trip down memory lane."

Jacob slipped into bed beside his wife and pulled her into a loving embrace. He buried his face in her hair and smiled. "It was a good trip honey. Remember the mud pies?"

Bella grinned at him. "Oh yes I remember all right!"She gave him a soft kiss and they settled down for the remainder of the night lost in pleasant dreams.

_**A/N-I love writing about this little family! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Story of Us**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 8-The Play Area**

Bella Black was exhausted. She had volunteered her services at the tribal school which both of the children now attended. Harley was in kindergarten and had instantly made lots of little friends. At first he had felt lonely and followed his big sister, Sarah, around everywhere. She had soon put a stop to that. Little brothers were now an embarrassment in her world and his constant presence had made her a laughing stock among her peer group.

Bella had been drafted onto the committee for improving the playground for the younger children. It was run down and the play equipment was out of date. She had expected a quiet coffee morning with the other mothers, with each of them discussing fund raising ideas and having a convivial discussion. It was anything but. She had not realized how competitive the other mother's were.

"My Michael is top of his class in science." Mrs Sumner stated proudly to anyone who would listen.

"Well my daughter Jenny won first prize in the last spelling competition." Mrs Riley boasted.

"I have to tell you my Hannah has the best record for attendance in the whole school. She has not missed a day." Mrs Underwood stared the other mother's down. "What about your children Mrs Black? What have they achieved since they have attended this school?"

Bella had shrunk under the patronizing gaze of all the other mother's. Sarah and Harley were doing just great as far as she was concerned. But as yet they had not shined in one particular lesson. They were coasting along nicely, somewhere in the middle. She regretted ever putting her name down to help out.

"Err...well...err...Sarah received a certificate for sitting still in class when she was in kindergarten." Bella finally blurted out.

The other mother's exchanged looks. Mrs Sumner gave a tinkling laugh which set Bella's teeth on edge."Oh well it takes all sorts doesn't it."

Bella glared at the woman. "Excuse me?"

Mrs Riley gave Bella a withering stare. "What she means is that it takes a lot of hard work and, shall we say, brains to achieve what our children have. Maybe if you got your pair to knuckle down a bit more then..."

Bella had never felt so humiliated in her life. How dare these patronizing women tell her how to raise her children? She grew red in the face and she gave up being polite. "Do not dare criticize my children, they are fine just as they are thank you. Sarah and Harley are the sweetest, most loving, perfect and well behaved children you could ever meet. So what if they are not top of their class at everything? I volunteered for this committee because I thought I could make a difference here and get to know some of you better. But I wish I hadn't bothered. No wonder the whole school is falling to pieces with you lot in charge."

Bella turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. The other women stared after her in shock.

* * *

Jacob sat down to dinner with his wife later on that evening as she told him about her confrontation with the snobby women on the committee. He was fuming just listening to her. How dare they attack his family in such a way? He knew these women's husbands, they had money but spent a lot of time away from home. These women had nothing better to do then make verbal jabs at others because deep down they had nothing else in their empty lives.

Bella finally reached the end of her tale and Jacob reached across the table to take his wife's hand. He squeezed it and she returned the pressure. It had been an eye opening day for her and she was glad of her husband's support.

"Honey, you know the best way to get back at those women." Jacob said.

Bella raised her eyebrows."Well how?"

Jacob smiled broadly. "Why don't I get the guys to completely revamp the play area? It won't take long with all of us involved. That will be a kick up the proverbial for them snobby ladies. It will show them what the Black family are capable of achieving. Life does not revolve around high exam scores or being top of the class."

Bella rose up from her seat and walked around to give Jake a big hug. She looked into his eyes and gave him a gentle kiss. "You are the best Jacob Black. I love you. Let's bring it on!"

Jacob chuckled at his wife's words."I love you too honey. Let me contact the others and see what we can arrange. The little kiddies at the school are going to have the best play area ever."

* * *

Two weeks later Jacob and Bella Black stood outside the completely revamped play area. A ribbon was strung across the entrance and they had been invited to cut it and announce the playground open. All the other members of the pack were there to support them both. Harley and Sarah had become the most popular kids in the school overnight when it was revealed what their parents were doing. They both reveled in the extra attention.

The school principal, Mr Crabtree, came over and shook their hands. He had been so grateful to them both, they had achieved in a fortnight what the so-called committee had never even got off the ground. The school had a new safe play area for all of the children to enjoy at their leisure and it had cost next to nothing. Jacob and the pack had salvaged recyclable material from local businesses and built the climbing equipment using their own labor.

Bella watched the women from the committee standing off to one side. The sour looks on their faces was the best thing she had ever seen. She gave them all a cheery wave and they turned up their noses. Bella just laughed to herself. Jake was right, this was the best revenge. She felt a small tug on her skirt. Harley was smiling up at her. "You're the best mom. "

Bella felt tears prick her eyes and she bent down to give Harley a kiss on his cheek. He flushed red with embarrassment and he saw some of his friends laughing.

"Mom not in front of my friends. " Harley said in annoyance as he wiped her kiss away.

Bella tried to keep a straight face. "Sorry Harley. I'll remember for next time."

Jacob nudged his wife. "Ready honey, they want us to cut the ribbon now. Let's do it together as a family."

Bella beamed at him and held her hand over his. They called over the two children. Sarah and Harley both came over and stood by their parents.

"I now pronounce the new school playground open." Jacob said loudly as he cut the ribbon.

The cheers from the gathered crowd echoed loudly in the open air.

_**A/N-Aww I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Let me know what you think, thanks!**_


End file.
